Rose and Dave: Rebel
by Strider Song
Summary: Dave figures out a way to rebel against The Condesce, and The Condesce is forced to have front-row seats. REBELLION PORN. Oneshot. PWP. Review and Share ;3


"Dave, The Batterwitch is going to destroy the earth in 12 days... and you're spending your last few weeks _drinking_?" Rose chastised.

Dave was too tired and too heartbroken to do anything else.

He'd lost Jade and John a while ago, and all he had left was Rose, who was at the moment yelling at him.

He didn't know what to do, so he just sat at home and drank, Rose looking at him pitifully.

"We still have a week and a half, we have hope!" She yelled, taking the glass he was holding and throwing it against the wall, shattering it.

"Well what do you suppose we do? We don't have anything other than this stupid wall here that let's us see the Condesce, but she can see US back! We don't have anymore weapons! All of humanity is dead! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Dave shouted.

"Well, there has to be SOMETHING left."

They stood around thinking, wondering if there even WAS any hope.

Dave looked at Rose sharply, just then.

"There is ONE thing we haven't tried." He said, pointing at Rose.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We should fuck." Dave said.

Rose lifted her eyebrows.

"...and how exactly would THAT help?" She asked.

"She out-lawed human reproduction a WHILE ago, right? She found it disgusting and that anyone who partook would be killed." Dave said.

Rose pondered this for a moment.

"While that's true, why? Also, how is it a rebellion?"

Dave thought for a second, then looked at the wall.

"That. It's a two-way window. We could do it in front of that and the Condesce would see."

Rose smirked.

"Well. Why not send her a message?" She said.

They took the wall upstairs and took the blanket off of it.

"YO CONDESCE!" Dave shouted.

A dark shadow of thick dark hair flowed in front of the screen, and two long horns were visible.

Suddenly two be-goggled eyes were taking up a good deal of the screen.

"And W)(AT do you two want? I'll find you soon, and when I do, you're D-EAD!" She shouted.

The Condesce had been looking for the two pesky humans for months now, but no luck.

They had killed both of her presedential morons and her right hand man.

"We just wanted to show you a little gratitude for being such a GREAT ruler." Rose said.

"...what? You think I'm a good ruler? You are OBVIOUS-EA lying." The Condesce replied. She knew that the two pathetic humans hated her.

"Yeah. We wanted to make it up to you by giving you... a show." Dave replied.

"What on this planet do you mean by tha-" The Condesce started, before seeing both Dave and rose remove their shirts.

"Water you doing? Put your clothes on at ONCE!" She shouted.

They ignored her, and they removed their shorts and skirt.

"Stop. STOP. STOP AT ONC-E!" She shouted.

Dave took off Rose's bra, massaging each of her breasts with his hands.

All The Condesce could do is stare.

They finally took off their underwear and got on the bed.

"NO! Do not even DARE!"

They dared.

Dave laid Rose down on her back and crawled over her.

He aligned his half-hard cock with Rose's entrance and, after turning and winking to The Condesce, thrust in.

Rose screamed and arched her back.

"DAVE!~"

Dave rocked back and forth inside of her, Rose moving against him.

"They're... really... without a bucket in sight... by god they must DIE!" The Condesce muttered, shouting at the fourth wall.

The two on the bed were both panting hard.

"Rose..."

"Yeah.. Dave?"

"I-I'm gonna cum soon..!" Dave warned.

Rose rocked back hard and after three, Dave came inside of her.

Rose shuddered and came as well, muscles clenching as Dave took himself out of her.

They didn't even pause, though.

Dave sat up and so did Rose.

Rose grabbed Dave's dick and started tugging, squeezing, and moving it in a way that got Dave hard again really quickly.

She cupped his balls and he jerked.

She took the head of his dick and sucked on it lightly, bobbing her head and with each bob she took more and more of him in.

She eventually got his whole length in her mouth and she used her tongue to lick around the sides of his dick.

"Roooooose." Dave was moaning.

Rose hummed around him and stuck her tongue out, licking his balls and all the way up his cock, releasing it with a pop.

She repeated this twice more before Dave warned again that he was about to cum.

She took his dick out of her mouth and pointed it out the fourth wall.

She tugged on it three or four times before he came with a groan, cum splattering all over the fourth wall.

"T)(IS WINDOW IS NOT A BUCK-ET YOU MORONS! GET A BUCKET! YOU ARE DEAD! OH NO DAVE )(UMAN!YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I SINK YOU'RE ABOAT TO DO!" The Condesce screamed.

Dave put his face in between Rose's thighs, licking up her wetness and playing with her clitoris.

Rose's legs were shaking from the feeling and he stuck his tongue inside of her.

The Condesce was practically tearing her hair out.

Dave removed his tongue and backed up a bit. He stuck his fingers into Rose and pumped, curling every now and then.

He hit what he assumed was Rose's G-spot because she jerked hard, arched her back, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHN~!" Rose screamed.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG)( )( )( )(!" The Condesce shouted.

Dave licked his lips and licked his fingers.

Both Rose and Dave turned to the fourth wall.

Still panting, Rose blew a kiss towards the fourth wall and Dave put up a peace sign.

"That... was for you, Condesce, baby." He said, winking.

The two put on their clothes and ran away laughing, never seen again.

The Condesce let out a mighty scream, rattling the inner workings of the ship and making Earth's oceans quake.

"Well. That worked." Dave said.

"What a rebellion indeed." Rose agreed.


End file.
